MLP OC Story
by SirWilliamOfE
Summary: People have been asking me repeatedly "how come your OC is an alicorn?" well she's not... enjoy


Noel Zero: Genesis

She's not an alicorn, nor a Pegasus or a unicorn. She is less than an earth pony and yet more than all four.  
>Born to a Pegasus, rooted deeply in the arctic storm clouds north of the great ocean. Her mother was single, the father an unforgiving colt who abandoned her shortly after finding out that she was pregnant.<br>Noel's pure Pegasus blood should have made her a Pegasus, but it didn't, and she fell from the clouds straight from birth.  
>Her mother? Presumed dead, or at the very least traumatized by the loss of her child to the point of not functioning.<br>Little baby Noel fell almost down to earth, her newborn brain not comprehending her impending death. Thankfully, there was a boffin Pegasus flying back from the arctic experimental base, who spotted the falling filly, and bolted to catch her.  
>The sudden harsh change in velocity sadly violently decimated little Noel's fragile filly body, killing her. Her boffin scientist saviour carried her lifeless body back to his hometown in Manechester, he went up to his laboratory and set her down on top of some discarded servos and assorted robotics parts. He left her body there, both being able to stand seeing the lifeless Baby filly's body.<br>As he slammed the door closed, the change in air pressure was enough to shatter the already bursting jar of nanobots, that unbeknownst to the boffin, had already quintupled in size from when they were put in the jar.  
>The microscopic sentient technology were programmed to help ponies in distress, and Noel's lifeless body was very distressed. They went to work on her body, repairing damaged tissue and replacing the bones as organs that were beyond repair. The nanobots detected her Pegasus DNA and altered her bone structure to allow for her wings to form. And most importantly they restored her spark of life. But at a harsh price, the nanobots had to force her body to grow at an alarming rate to accommodate the sheer size of the robot parts they grafted in. Her cutie mark becoming the symbol for nanobots, depriving her of her childhood and her journey of self discovery. As well as changing her fur pattern from a pale orange to a brilliant white; desaturating her bold red mane and tail to a charcoal and steel; and changing her blue eyes radioactive emerald green.<br>The now adult pony stumbled to the door, her brain controlling the nanobots that allow her to live and move, her wings stuck out, not knowing how to fold away.  
>The boffin pony heard the commotion and headed upstairs to the laboratory room to see.<br>Being a pony of science he didn't react with hostility to the recreated pony. But with a scared confusion and interest at the new guest. While he was examining her, and the broken jar, she was scanning his memory, compiling some of the knowledge that she should have learned during her fillyhood.  
>One portion of the knowledge was how to speak, and move and fly; everything she whole have learned in her tender years.<br>She spoke for the first time, her voice soft as silk almost seductive, vaguely metallic, and yet very strong in conviction. Her eloquence not betraying her naivety one bit.  
>"Who am I?" She said<br>The boffin could not reply, still stunned.  
>Silence endured, each pony simply examining each other.<br>The boffin finally spoke, breaking the silence  
>"You don't have a name, you shouldn't be alive... I don't know what to say."<br>"Will you give me a name?" She said?  
>"I-" the boffin began,<br>He was interrupted by the grandfather clock striking midnight.  
>"Ah" he sighed, it's Christmas"<br>"Christmas?"  
>"Decembrony 25th, midnight; 0:00"<br>"Christmas..."  
>"Noel..." The boffin mumbled.<br>"Zero?" She said  
>"I like that" the boffin said "it suits you."<br>"What does?"  
>"Noel, and Zero"<br>"Noel Zero?" She questioned, her eyes flashing brightly.  
>The horn came about simply by accident, shortly after the time when she lost part of her ear.<br>During her five years with the boffin pony, she had amassed a wealth of knowledge bigger than the local library, this was mainly due to the nanobots retaining knowledge like a computer. Her machine precision, paired with her vast knowledge allowed the pair to make stunning advances in the world of science and invention. This of course, brought the pair a few enemies, all small scale, all bark no bite, or so they thought...  
>One of their rival boffin ponies had decided he had had enough, and decided to hire some mafia members to take care of the pair.<br>This group of hired thugs were more high tech than the average gangsters, they had developed a tool, a weapon to counteract Noel's nanobot filled body. While attending a conference on the very topic of nanobots, they struck.  
>They burst out of the kitchen, scattering the skittish, and making the normal boffin types cower in fear. Noel, knowing that any sound she suffers would be healed instantaneously by her nanobots, stood her ground, ready to defend her best friend, who had dove under the table. The three attacking unicorns launched their spell, sending a vertical zig zag of energy directly at her, she tried to move out if the way, sensing that this was a different situation than others, but didn't make it, it sliced through her ear, cauterizing it instantly, the nanobots couldn't repair it, and this signal went into her, a new sensation: pain. She froze in terror, lateral to the supersonic wave, and cut right through her, dividing her in half, this happened in less than one second, but to Noel it took an age. She fell to the ground screaming with pain, and passed out shortly after. The attackers, having finished their job, lit the building on fire and left, knowing they had a job well done.<br>Noel's boffin buddy, Alek, was trapped in the building, the fire had blocked the exit, the fire department was no where to be heard, he accepted his death, moved Noel's two halves back together, and lay down next to her.  
>Tears of regret fell down his face, the five years he had spent with her were the best he had ever had, he regretted never telling her how he felt towards her, she was his special somepony, and now he would never get to tell her that. Accepting everything, that he would die not being able to tell her, he kissed her crown, and closed his eyes, waiting to suffocate from the smoke that had filled the room.<br>The mechanical part of Noel's body, the nanobots, was still conscious, even if their host wasn't. They were in a state of panic themselves, they were unable to communicate with the nanobots trapped in her other half, preventing them from repairing the wounds. But they had knowledge, and this was the source of their power, they knew of a way to heal their host, a special power that only unicorns possessed: magic. And they knew how to create it: a horn to channel the magic through so it doesn't harm the magician, and a special area in the cortex of the brain to manifest the raw creative power of every pony's brain. They got to work on their task, touching up the burns she was sustaining due to the overheating of her metal parts while creating her magical powers.  
>They succeeded, creating the tools to harness magic, and unleashed the raw untested magic, it enveloped Noël and Alek with a protective ball of healing, it removed the spell preventing the nanobot repairs and allowed them to get to their task, stitching her back together. Noel's spell also healed Alek, and restored Noel's consciousness, allowing her thoughts to manifest into magic, allowing them to teleport them out of the building and to safety.<br>Alek opened his eyes to see the newly created alicorn, slightly different from the pony he loved, her hair had gained a stripe of gold, and her right eye had followed suit, turning gold as well.  
>"Alek,"<br>"We are alive?"  
>"Alek"<br>"How are you an alicorn?!"  
>"Alek!"<br>"What's going on?"  
>"ALEK!"<br>"Yes..."  
>"I will be your special some pony"<br>"You heard me?!" He blushes.

"And that's how my parents got together, and how come my mom is an alicorn, but not a princess"

*clapping*

"Thank you Cadeaux, that was a very good show and tell, and thank you Ms. Zero for coming in as show and tell"  
>"It's no problem Miss Cheerlee" I said smiling as I left the class, leaving Cadeaux to his studies.<p> 


End file.
